1. Field of the Invention
The present invention principally relates to a recording tape cartridge which accommodates a single reel onto which recording tape such as a magnetic tape or the like is wound in a case, for use as a recording/replaying medium for computers and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a magnetic tape cartridge has been known in which a magnetic tape, which is used as a data recording/replaying medium for computers or the like, is wound onto a single reel and this reel is accommodated in a case. At a distal end of such a magnetic tape, a leader member, such as a leader pin, a leader tape, a leader block or the like is provided. Drawing-out means, which is provided at a drive device, draws the leader member out through an opening of the magnetic tape cartridge and winds the magnetic tape, which is fixed to the leader member, onto a drive device side winding reel.
A reel gear is provided in an annular form at a lower face center of the reel and exposed through an opening hole, which is formed in a lower face of the magnetic tape cartridge. A drive gear, which is provided at a drive device side rotation shaft, meshes with the reel gear. By this structure, the reel is driven to rotate. When the reel of the magnetic tape cartridge and the winding reel of the drive device are rotated at the same time, data can be recorded to the magnetic tape and/or data that has been recorded to the magnetic tape can be replayed.
In a magnetic tape cartridge having such structure, large amounts of information can be recorded, on the other hand, a little space is sufficient for the magnetic tape cartridge when it is stored. As shown in FIGS. 8A and 8B, when a plurality of magnetic tape cartridges 70 are stored in a stacking manner, in order to pile up the plurality of the magnetic tape cartridges 70 stably, a recessed portion 73, which also serves as a region for a label, is formed on an upper surface of an upper case 72, and stacking ribs 75, which are engaged with wall portions 73A of both right and left ends of the recessed portion 73 and both front and rear ends of the recessed portion 73, are formed on a lower surface of a lower case 74. (For example, refer to Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open (JP-U) No. 5-33382)
However, because the recessed portion 73, with which the stacking ribs 75 are engaged, also serves as the region for a label as mentioned above, when a label R is pasted on the recessed portion 73 by a user, there may be a case in which a portion of the label R hangs on any one of end portions (the wall portions) of right, left, front, rear of the recessed portion 73. In this case, the stacking ribs 75 cannot surely be engaged with the recessed portion 73, therefore a problem arises in which the plurality of magnetic tape cartridges 70 cannot be piled up stably. By the way, in the present situation, as the region for a label which is used only for the label R being pasted thereto, such wide area of the region shown in FIG. 8A is not necessary.